Guardian
by NyanicornYaY
Summary: Bubbles is being bullied by Boomer, but what if some angels don't like that? To repent his sins, he'll be sent as a Guardian for Bubbles, for Bubbles has an important part in the world. Being a Guardian isn't easy, of course. Will he be able to protect to one he hates? Or be sent to Hell... again? Boomubbles. Rated T.


**Guardian**

* * *

**I know I never finish a story, but... f*ck it. I'll write as much as I can on one chapter, so you have lots to read, if I don't ever finish this story. I'll probably update slowly, though. This stroy's title may or may not be based from a certain RoTG movie... Welp. Time to give you the full summary.**

**Bubbles is bullied by Boomer and his gang, but what if some certain angels don't like that? Boomer is sent to Heaven's judgement court where he must repent for his sins. In order to make up for his sins, he must now be the guardian of the person he bullied. Will he be able to protect the one he hates? Or fail and end up in Hell... again?**

**I'm sorry. I'm sorry. The end of that was unnecessary. I've crossed the line, but it is the mere truth. Also, I have deleted every story that I am unable to finish. Why let you read a story that ends in a cliffhanger that'll never be finished?**

**Also, I've created Angel Ocs that I want to put in this story. XDDD! Well, they are based off of the real angels, but... whatever.**

**This is mostly Boomubbles, but I'll try to sneak in some of the others.**

**I own nothing, except for the existence of this story. And maybe the existence of the Angels.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sent for Judgement**

* * *

She was scared. She didn't want to go to school, but education was important. However, there were people there. Very mean people who tortured her and made her life a living Hell. She didn't know why she deserved this. Blossom and Buttercup can't stand up for her all of the day. She wasn't very good in Science Club or Football Club. Bubbles lifted herself off of the ground and grabbed her bag. Her hair was a little damp at the tips from crying. She made her way up and shakily put her hand on the door handle of her room. Was she going to go? She didn't want to. Bubbles was having a decision battle in her mind, deciding whether to go to school or skip. She usually didn't skip, but on days where she was extremely upset and couldn't take any of their bullying. She opened her door and slowly floated downstairs to give her time to change her mind. She didn't. Buttercup and Blossom were downstairs eating the rest of their breakfast.

''Looks who's finally awake, sleepyhead.'' Buttercup teased. Bubbles took a deep sigh before sitting down. She smiled at her sisters. A fake one, of course.

''Listen, Bubbles. I have an important science project I need to finish and Buttercup has... whatever she has. I want you to try and be assertive and tell them-''

''_Make_ them.'' Buttercup interrupted.

''_Make_ them stop bullying you, okay? Please. At least try. Remember, we'll stand up for you, but we can't always stand up for you.'' Blossom finished.

''Yeah... I'm tired of having to fight the same jackass everyday.'' Buttercup added, sipping her orange juice.

''And you should stop! You're getting new bruises and cuts everyday.'' Blossom scolded.

''What? And just let them hurt Bubbles?''

''No! Just... you shouldn't get hurt whilst helping her.'' Blossom worded carefully. Buttercup sighed.

''Bloss, I know you care for both of us, but it's Bubbles who needs the most protecting.'' Bubbles finished her food and stood up.

''We... should get to school.'' She said, almost mutely. Blossom and Buttercup sat still for a moment before getting up and putting the dishes in the dishwasher. They ushered Bubbles out and took off in the sky. They were silent whilst flying. It was awkward, but no one knew what to say. School wasn't far off. Bubbles hesitated, but slowly landed on school grounds.

''Please, Bubbles. Remember. Please try and stop them, yourself.'' Blossom asked before leaving her.

''If they do anything serious, tell me and I'll send them to Hell.'' Buttercup said, before taking off to her football club. The two elder sisters wouldn't be able to concentrate in their activities with the worrying feeling they had for their youngest sister.

Bubbles walked up to the school doors but was, of course, stopped by her bullies.

''Oh look. Bubbles was brave enough to come to school.'' Boomer said in a smooth voice. Boomer was the most popular boy in the school, next to his brothers. He wasn't much of a ladies' man. That was Butch's job, but he flirted then and there. As soon as he heard Bubbles went to this school, he started to tease her and hurt her. They absolutely hated each other, but Bubbles didn't let it show.

Bubbles opened her mouth to say something, but fear took over and she was silent. She decided to walk on and enter the school, but she was stopped again, by being pushed up against the wall.

''Hey! Where do you think you're going? Talk to me!'' He demanded. Bubbles stayed silent, too scared to speak. She remembered Blossom's words. To _try_ to stop them. It wouldn't hurt to try... well, actually it would, but it was high time she did it.

''Well, Bubbles? Or are you too _scared_ like the crybaby you are?'' His gang behind him chuckling, darkly. Bubbles took a deep breath.

''S-stop... it... Stop it!'' She choked. Her voice was barely audible, but she tried.

''She actually speaks. Well fuck me, she actually talks. I almost thought you were mute.'' His eyes were a very dark shade of blue and his menacing smirk was intimidating Bubbles even more.

''She has guts to speak to you like that. I think we should punish her.'' A boy behind Boomer suggested. Boomer let go of her arms and held Bubbles neck in one arm. Bubbles struggled for air, grabbing her neck. If she weren't superhuman, her neck would have snapped.

''Water.'' Boomer demanded, holding out his spare hand. One of the female bullies gave Boomer an open bottle of water. He slowly tipped all of it over Bubbles' head, whilst choking her.

_So he's not only choking me... he's also DROWNING me. _She thought.

After he was done, his gang were howling with laughter. Bubbles was soaked to the bone and she regretted wearing a white blouse to school. Now everyone could see her underclothes.

''Let... go...'' She breathed.

''Heh. Nice bra, crybaby.'' Boomer eventually let go of her neck and shook away the water that got on his arm. As soon as he let go, Bubbles collapsed to the ground on her knees, holding her neck and gasping for air. She felt like crying. Boomer looked down at her with bored eyes as the others were still laughing. Bubbles looked up to lock eyes with Boomer. Her eyes were full of hate for him. The same with Boomer. He turned quickly to leave her and his gang following. Bubbles eventually got up after Boomer had left.

* * *

''SON OF A-''

''Yes, Nathaniel. I know.'' A male figure said from above.

''How could he- I mean! That's just- Gaaaaah!''

''God, Nathan! We know!'' Another figure said.

''But, Daniel! He's... he's a GUY! Hurting a GIRL!'' Nathan threw his hands up to emphasize.

''_C__á__llate_, Nathan! Are you saying that girls aren't strong?'' The Spanish male asked.

''N-no! I'm... I'm not saying that at all! I'm just saying that-''

''Bullying is bad?'' The eldest asked.

''Yeah! That's it!''

''Yeah... it is. But we'll have to save her from getting in the wrong hands.'' The eldest spoke again.

''I know, Adriel. Or else the world will be doomed- blah blah blah. What do you think, Castiel?'' Castiel looked at the blonde boy then at Bubbles. He nodded his head.

''Well, then. If she gets into the Darkness Prince's hands... or claws, the world will end.'' Nathaniel repeated.

''This girl... to think, she has the power to control water. Amazing.'' A red head spoke.

''She is also lethal to this world if the water is poisoned. All of it. Who knows? It could be like 'The Walking Dead' where everyone drinks infected water and they turn into ZOMBI-''

''No. 'The Walking Dead' is where you get BIT, Daniel... idiot...'' Nathaniel facepalmed.

''Well, whatever happens, it can't be good.''

''Which is why we'll have to stop it... somehow.'' Another figure spoke.

''And stop this girl being bullied.'' A calm one spoke.

''We could... always send her a Guardian Angel.'' The red head spoke up.

''Yes, but all the Guardians are busy and it takes FOREVER to make a Guardian Angel. Remember, Gabriel?'' Raphael said. Gabriel thought for a while.

''Come on. Let's go.''

* * *

Bubbles flew inside the school building slowly. People turned her way and quietly giggled or whispered about her. She looked down to avoid everyone's stares. She got to where she wanted. The Infirmary. That was where her friend was. Jessica.

''Hey, Jess.'' Bubbles set her bag down on the desktop. Jess turned to say hi, but she saw Bubbles soaking wet. She grabbed a towel and started to dry her down.

''You're all wet! Was it 'them' again?'' Jess asked.

''Nice to see you too. And yeah. It was them.'' She said, shamefully.

''Oh... this needs to be stopped. I _just _fixed up your cuts last week!'' She exclaimed.

''I.. I tried... but... I didn't want to start a fight.'' She said. Jess sighed.

''You can stay here for a bit before class.'' She offered. So Bubbles enjoyed Jess' company for a while before the bell rang for class. The dreaded ring of the bell of Hell.

''Oh no...'' Bubbles muttered.

''Hey. It's okay. You'll be fine.'' Jess assured. Even though she knew it wouldn't be. Bubbles slowly got up, her clothes and hair a little more dry than before. She grabbed her bag from the counter top and left the Infirmary with a wave. The hallways were packed full of students getting to class. Bubbles zipped above them quickly before anyone could question her. Class was also a place for them to bully her. When the teacher wasn't looking of course. The class was already full of students and the teacher had just walked in. Bubbles took her seat and sadly, it was right in front _him_.

No. Not transvestite, lobster Him. _Him_ as in Boomer.

Bubbles hated knowing the fact that Boomer's sharp smirk was cutting her from behind. As soon as the teacher turned around, Boomer threw a paper aeroplane into her hair. It got caught in between some strands of hair. She quickly took it out and threw it directly into the bin.

''Bubbles! This is no time to be paper crafting!'' The teacher shouted.

_So NOW he turns around..._

''Do you understand me?'' He asked.

''Y-yes... sir...'' She stuttered. The class giggled at her, quietly. Boomer couldn't help but let out a chuckle. The teacher turned back to finish the question on the board.

''Now, let's warm up with some practice questions. Anyone know the answer to this?'' He pointed to the board.

_Hey... I know this..._

Bubbles slowly started to lift her hand, but to be whipped back down by Boomer kicking her in the back of the leg. She placed her hand on her leg where it hurt.

''Boomer.'' The teacher said.

''72 remainder 7.'' He answered.

_Show off..._

''Good! Now. Let's start some harder questions. And I'll add in these algebra questions.'' Bubbles wanted to faint. She wanted to collapse or never go to school again.

.

.

''Blah blah... if _n_ is... blah blah blah...''

.

...

_RRRRRRRRING!_

Finally! She grabbed her books and bag and headed out of the class, immediately. Even though she was fast to get out of the class, Boomer was faster. He grabbed hold of her arm in the corridor.

''Aaaaand where do you think you're going?'' He asked.

''Next period. _Duh._'' She answered ever so quietly, words full of venom. She tugged at her arm. Nope. Boomer wasn't letting go any time soon. She pulled again, harder. ''H-hey... let go...'' She said.

''Mmmm... nah. So! Tell me. What did I say about directing attention to yourself?'' Bubbles stayed silent. She dare not look at him. She knew she would cry if she did.

_Considering how STUPID and UGLY his face is... Okay a bit immature, but... whatever..._

Bubbles pulled again. Nope. Still nothing.

''Let go...''

''Answer me!''

''…'' Silent again.

''Remember the last time I told you not to make yourself visible? You disobeyed me.''

''But... but you don't own me...'' She felt herself choke on her words. She blinked away her tears, easily. She bet he could feel her shake. Boomer laughed, but with no humour.

''That's what you think.'' Bubbles struggled in his grip, but eventually got out of his grip. She flew off to the next class. Boomer watched her trail fade away, not bothering to go after her.

''Hmph. Stupid, pathetic Powerpuff...'' He decided to skip class than see some stupid Puff cry in class.

* * *

It was midday and Boomer was outside of school. He went to his most private place of all: the large hill just outside of Townsville. It was lucky of him not to get caught by a teacher whilst getting out. He lay down on his back, looking at the clouds.

_Heh... that one looks like Brick having a rage fit..._

_._

_._

_And that one is cloud shaped! Ha!_

_._

_._

_There's also those ones which look like 8 angels..._

_._

_._

_._

…

_Wait a minute..._

Boomer immediately sat up and focused on the figures. They were indeed all male human figures, but... with wings. They were flapping their wings and... FLYING RIGHT TOWARDS HIM!

''Wow, wow, wow... Okay, what the Hell?'' He exclaimed, getting up.

''Don't you mean 'What the _Heaven_?' Get it? Because we're angels? Hahaha!'' The blue haired one said.

''Daniel, your humour is terrible. _Por favor_, by the order of God, shut up.'' The one with the Spanish accent spoke up. The rest of the angels agreed.

''Aww... you guys suck.''

''Angels...?'' Boomer asked in astonishment.

''Yep! And we're taking you for judgement!'' The brunette said.

''Judgement?!''

''Yes. Judgement, young one.'' The gold eyed one said rather maturely.

''Crap... is it my time?'' Boomer asked.

''Not... really... no. You just... did some bad things on Earth. And now you must repent for it.'' Boomer groaned.

''Fiiiine... Jesus Christ, please forgive my sins. Done. Now I'll just leave-'' Boomer turned around to leave, but was stopped by a scythe in front of him.

''You aren't going anywhere,_ chico_.'' Boomer turned around to see a scythe blade come out of the Spanish one's arm, fully replacing his left arm.

''Why not, _hombre_?'' Boomer remarked.

''Raphael. Leave it.'' The so-called Raphael stepped back and the scythe blade turned back to an arm.

''Where are you going to take me?'' Boomer asked.

''Heaven, of course, young one.'' Gold eyes said.

''What?! Oh no no no! I ain't going there... again! Not after I saw my ex... Ughhhh... that was... a rather horrible experience.'' Boomer shivered.

''Aww crap. Now he won't go! And if anyone knows about exes, it's me.'' Daniel said.

''We... can just judge him on Earth...'' The red haired one said.

''Sorry, Gabriel, but we can't.'' The white haired one said.

''But-''

''Azriel's right. It has to be in Heaven... What do you think, Castiel? Nathaniel?'' Goldy asked.

''Heaven.'' Nathaniel answered.

''Castiel?'' Castiel finally looked at them with his headphones still on him. He merely shrugged. This annoyed Goldy.

''Well! Heaven it is!'' Goldy grabbed Boomer's arm and flew off with his gigantic wings. The others followed shortly.

''Hey! Let go! You know, I can fly myself!'' Boomer struggled.

''Yes, young one. But we can't risk you flying off, can we?'' Goldy reasoned. Boomer had no choice but to hold onto Gold Eyes' arm. He couldn't defy God. Well, God's angels. After a tiring trip to the skies, they finally made it to Heaven.

''It's still the same. There are still too many clouds...'' Boomer muttered. They passed St Peter at the Gate and entered Heaven. ''Well... at least it's still beautiful.'' He sighed. He was dragged into a large building that looked like it had halos above it. He was told to sit down on a chair right in front of some court room thing. As soon as he did, golden cuffs held him down. He gasped, but said nothing since it was some sort of God thing. It was like he was being trialled for jail. But in this case, Hell or Heaven. The 8 angels sat down around him in some high places. As soon as Gold Eyes got onto his seat, he started to talk.

''Boomer Xavier Jojo. You have been bullying Bubbles Marine Utonium for while now. Am I right?''

''Listen, Gold Eyes, I may have hurt her a little, but she KILLED me! Isn't that a sin or commandment or whatever?!'' He reasoned.

''Yes, but to stop you tyrants from destroying their home town and possibly the world. And my name is Adriel, not Gold Eyes.'' Boomer sighed.

''We were five! We didn't know any better!''

''Your Leader said that you wanted to... Ahem... 'Kick. Butt.' as soon as you were born.''

''How do you know all this?!''

''Duh! We're angels!'' Daniel said

''Shut up, Daniel.'' Raphael told him.

''Ahem. So, you have been bullying this... Bubbles Utonium for... oh let's see... 4 years?'' Adriel asked.

''No wonder you're not getting laid.'' Nathaniel teased.

''Sh-shut up! Th-that's none of your business!'' Boomer was blushing quite a bit.

''So what do you have to say to this?'' Adriel asked.

''I... I... Ah, God damn it.'' Boomer said, defeated.

''Indeed. Now, what shall his punishment be, gentlemen?'' All the angels started to grin menacingly.

''We could... send him to Hell for a bit.'' Raphael suggested.

''Nah. He's already been there. Plus his mother lives there.'' Nathaniel said.

''How do you know?!'' Boomer asked.

''I found out... last NIGHT!'' Boomer was not one bit amused.

_Don't say that about my mom, you jackass..._

''I know! We let him be the girl's bitch for a while!'' Chaniel offered. The angels went into deep thought about his suggestion. Gabriel smiled.

''It would be a good punishment...''

''He could be.. her guardian! Not guardian ANGEL, but guardian!'' Gabriel said.

''Yeah! We know the sweet girl won't do anything bad... I hope.'' Daniel agreed.

''Oh please!'' Boomer laughed. ''Sweet? She's about as sweet as my-''

''Then it's settled!'' Adriel stood up. ''He'll serve as Bubbles Utonium's guardian for 4 years!''

''...What?'' Boomer asked, dead panned.

''You'll be Bubbles' guardian. Possibly guardian angel, but you're not really dead, so...''

''Wait. Why am I her guardian?'' He asked. All the angels looked at each other then back at Boomer.

''Well... you see...''

After Adriel and the other angels had explained the Darkness Prince's actions, Boomer had gone into deep thought.

''Wow. She's _that_ important?'' He asked.

''DUH!''

''_C__állate_, Daniel.'' Raphael silenced him.

''Wow... I feel so bad, now. I guess I have to-''

''Yourpunishmentstartsnow.'' Chaniel zapped everyone back to Earth. Boomer landed on his butt on the large hill.

''Ow!''

''Hey, _chico_. You should check your back.'' Raphael said, gesturing behind him. All the other angels looked impressed. Boomer was confused at first, but looked back and saw beautiful, pure white angel wings on his back. Since flying was already one of his powers, he said that he didn't need them.

''We know. They are also for protection. They can be shields, too.'' Azriel explained. Boomer looked back again and spread his wings out even further. They were very large and soft.

''_Bonito_.'' Raphael complimented.

''So... what now?'' Boomer asked. Nathaniel's ears pricked up at the sound of this. He started to get hyperactive and squeal a little.

''WEAPOOOOOOONS!'' He squealed. Boomer's eyes widened at this. Weapons? To use? This had to be the best and worst day of his life.

''We haven't mentioned that we are weapons, have we?'' Adriel asked.

''You mean... like Soul Eater?!'' Boomer asked. Nathaniel answered quickly.

''Yes, but angel version!''

''That... is AWESOME!'' He was excited for weapon holding.

''Alright kid, alls you gotta do is call upon our name and we will appear as our signature weapon in you hands. Call upon me, Daniel, for a whip, Chaniel for a bow and arrow, Gabriel for a katana, Castiel for double guns, Raphael for a scythe, Nathaniel for a machine gun, Azriel for a chainsaw and Adriel for a sword. Got it? You've used weapons before, so try it.'' Daniel explained. Boomer was super excited, but was kinda creeped out by how they know so much of his life...

''Um...Nathaniel.'' He went for a machine gun, because of how much he loved guns. Nathaniel turned into a bright light and disappeared, but returned as said weapon in Boomer's hands. ''NYAHAHAHAHA! GUNZZZZ!'' Boomer overreacted. He looked at the other angels' dead panned faces and coughed embarrassingly. ''Um... cool.'' He stated.

''Well then! We'll be off. Oh! And if anything funny happens to Bubbles, we're sending yah to Hell!'' Chaniel said rather happily. That gave Boomer the shivers.

''Call upon us when you need us. And don't show off your wings too much, or we'll be back down to kick your ass.'' Daniel said, simply. Nathan the machine gun disappeared as the others did. Boomer stood at the large hill, alone again. The sun was starting to set, so Boomer decided to go home. He had enough of God getting on his ass. Not that he would defy him, but... he was tired.

''Stupid, creepy ass angels... creepin' on my life... ughhh...'' He shivered. ''I really over did it with the bullying... or else this wouldn't have happened... God damn it...'' Boomer made his way back to his home to stop Brick and Butch getting more angry at him. Protecting an enemy... how stupid.

* * *

**Well, I finally finished chapter one. Ha... this was... super long. It took 2 days to write, so... appreciate it. I might update slowly or fast, depending on how popular this fic will be... so yeah.**

**Poor Bubbles. I felt horrible whilst writing the bullying scene... God, I really hate how I wrote Boomer, but... it all fits in... I guess. There are too many OC references in this chapter, but there shall be less in the next chapters, I promise. Just name saying and Boomer being a badass bitch with dem sexy wings and all. Bubbles... definitely has a major part in this. Darkness Prince doesn't have to be Satan. It could be... someone else.**

**Welp. See you next time.**


End file.
